El sol no volverá a brillar
by Pajaros en la cabeza
Summary: Basado en un dibujo que hice hace tiempo para mi página de DeviantArt sobre la mujer de Medic después de la guerra de Mann vs. Machine. Avance: no termina bien. Ya que no se sabe nada de la mujer ni cómo es su relación con Medic, la trato como un OC. Oneshot, supongo.


**_TEAM FORTRESS 2_** **ES UN JUEGO DE VALVE**

* * *

 **El apellido que se le da a Medic es uno no oficial con el que ha aparecido en algunos productos de merchandising. El de la mujer es invención mía**

* * *

Era una tarde lluviosa, tan oscura, que no podía ver más allá de la verja del jardín. Llevaba lloviendo todo el día y no parecía que fuera a parar, sino todo lo contrario. Anna, en bata, se paseó frente a la ventana y se preguntó cuándo demonios pararía de llover. Aquel tiempo era asqueroso, no podía soportarlo. Nunca le había gustado estar obligada a quedarse en casa sin nada que hacer, era algo insoportable para ella.

En Alemania habría pasado todo el día trabajando en la clínica, demasiado ocupada para preocuparse por el tiempo que hiciera afuera. O habría llamado a sus amigas para pasar el día entretenidas con unos cafés, juegos y cotilleos.

Oh, pero no valía la pena pensar en el pasado. Había que mirar al futuro. Estaba decidida a ello, ya había pasado demasiado tiempo amargada.

Su marido volvería a casa pronto, pues las vacaciones estaban a punto de empezar, y recuperarían el tiempo perdido de aquella manera tan estúpida. Ludwig aprovechaba los días en casa para tirarse en el sofá o en la cama a leer y dormir, pero esta vez ella no se lo permitiría. Irían a cenar fuera, lo agasajaría con los platos que sabía que adoraba, harían el amor tan a menudo como cuando estaban recién casados, y tal vez accedería a que se entretuviera con alguno de sus...pasatiempos, mientras ella hacía de espectadora. Se le ocurrían miles de planes. Realmente daba igual qué, con tal de pasar tiempo juntos. Solo lo veía unas pocas semanas al año, temía terminar olvidando su cara o el sonido de su voz. Él ya había bromeado en muchas ocasiones con la posibilidad de que ella aprovechara su ausencia para acercarse a otros hombres, y ella reía, pero veía que él no bromeaba del todo. Le ofendía que pensara eso de ella. Cuando volviera de pelear contra colosos de hojalata, le quitaría la idea de la cabeza para siempre.

Como si sus pensamientos hubieran tenido el efecto de un conjuro mágico, vio gracias a la débil luz de una farola de la calle que había una figura que salía de una furgoneta y se asomaba para ver la casa. Sonrió, entusiasmada como una colegiala, y salió, casi corriendo, en dirección a la puerta. Llovía más fuerte ahora, pero a ella no le importaba. Conforme avanzaba a la puerta, distinguía mejor el símbolo estampado en el vehículo. Sí. Era él. Tenía que ser él.

Pero también pudo tener una mejor vista de la persona que se acercaba y se detuvo, bastante avergonzada por su impulsividad, al comprobar que no era Ludwig. Era un hombre calvo, muy alto y musculoso. Estaba lleno de vendajes y se movía como si alguna de sus heridas no hubiera sanado completamente, aunque su cara se empeñaba en ocultar el dolor. El hombre se detuvo frente a ella. Era tan alto comparado con ella que se sintió intimidada al principio.

— ¿La señora Heilburg?—preguntó con un vozarrón grave. Por el acento, estaba claro que él tampoco era estadounidense, pero tampoco era alemán.

— Sí, soy yo...—respondió Anna, agarrando la solapa de su bata para darse un poco de calor.

— Soy...compañero de Medic, Heavy, quiero decir, Mikhail...He venido por él.

Anna conocía aquel nombre, puesto que su marido le había hablado de ese buen amigo que tenía en el equipo, pero no hizo ningún comentario al respecto. Sentía cómo su corazón latía con violencia dentro de su pecho. No dejó de mirar en ningún momento a los ojos de ese hombre, y él terminó apartando la mirada.

— ...Medic fue valiente...Nos protegió a todos con todas sus fuerzas...Nos dio ánimos para seguir...

Anna apretó aún más su mano.

Heavy se obligó a volver a mirar a la mujer a los ojos para añadir, en voz más profunda, más baja:

— ...Murió...

Al principio, la mujer permaneció inmóvil. Por la forma en que lo miraba, parecía como si no hubiera comprendido una palabra de lo que acababa de decir. Pero sí que lo había hecho. Heavy tuvo que esperar unos segundos antes de continuar, no solo por ella, sino porque él tenía que combatir el nudo en la garganta.

— Antes de caer—dijo—me dijo que si le pasaba algo y yo vivía, que viniera aquí y le diera esto.

Heavy introdujo la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y extrajo un pequeño sobre en el que se podía leer "Für meine klaine taube". Desde luego, Medic había sido horriblemente previsor: había conservado aquella carta en un lugar seguro y luego se había enterado por sus compañeros supervivientes de que él no era el único al que le había pedido que se la hiciera llegar. Estaba dentro de otro sobre, en el que se detallaba la dirección que habría que visitar y ciertas instrucciones para el cuidado de la mujer a la que parecía tener ya por viuda.

Heavy alargó el sobre hacia ella y Anna no le dio tiempo a dárselo, se lo arrebató. Sin embargo, no lo abrió. Lo apretó contra su pecho y comenzó a sollozar fuertemente. A los pocos segundos, aquella bella mujer había caído de rodillas al suelo, empapada de agua de lluvia y lágrimas.

* * *

 **FIN**


End file.
